Sharp As A Knife
by Lucy and Ragga
Summary: Clove volunteer for 74th Hunger Games. She was raised to kill. To win the Games. Bring pride to her district. Live in fame. Clove's point of view. Summary sucks but story is better!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It was one of those days, where every boy and every girl should be outside and playing some stupid children game, but first of all we were in Panem, where childen didn't play, just trained, trained and trained more, and second, today was the day of the Reaping. This is the day when one girl and boy are reaped to fight to the death in „The Hunger Games". In district 2 someone always volunteers because we are trained in training center for it. We are born to kill. And born to win.

„Welcome, welcome!" I hear the voice of our escort, Tami. I roll my eyes. I don't like our escort. She is so weird. All people in Capitol are, I think. I look around and see my little sister Diane. She is 12 years old. This is her first year. I'm not scared that they will pick her. Her name is only in the bowl once. They won't pick her. That's impossible. Diane hasn't started training yet. But she will after this reaping. She will be like me. Vicious like me. Bloodthirsty like me. She will not be weak. Weakness is for other districts. Not for career districts.

„Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor. Now, before we begin, we have a special message brought to you all the way from the Capitol!" she says and then the video starts. I've seen this video so many times. I am sick of it. Again I look around and I look at Cato. I see him standing in the boys' department. He is 18 years old so he will volunteer and I know that he will win. I turn my face back to the video and I see just the end of it.

„I just love that! Now, as usual, ladies first!" She comes to the bowl with the girls' names.

I don't even hear the name she shouts. All I know is that I volunteer because this is what I've been trained to do this. I am ready. I can win this.

„Oh we have a volunteer! Come here, love." she says and I start to walk toward the stage.

„What's your name?" she asks me.

„Clove Mason." I answer.

„Okay. Now the boys!" she says and comes to the bowl with the boys' names

„Noah Fountain." she screams.

„I VOLUNTEER." screams Cato. Oh my god. I forgot about Cato. One of us is not coming back. And I am sure it's me. God how could I be so stupid? Of course he was going to volunteer, he was always the best in training.

„Shake your hands." she says and I and Cato shake our hands, avoiding each other's eyes.

„Here we are, our tributes from District 2! Clove Mason and Cato Hadley!" she scream and they peacekeepers took us to the Justice Building.

They put me in a room, tell me „3 minutes," and leave. In a moment my mom, dad and sister walk in. 3 minutes. I have 3 minutes to say goodbye to my only family.

„You can win this," is the first thing Diane says. Mom nods but my dad avoids my eyes. He knows what I know. I wont survive this as long as Cato is in the games. I don't know why I'm not sadder. I'm going to die. I don't care because if I die that means Cato lives. „Of course I can, Diane," I say because that's what she needs to hear.

We don't talk, we just stand there in a group with our hands around each other. I take in as much as I can of them, their smell, their look and the pressure of their hands on my back. I remind myself that this is what I've been trained for. I can do this. While we stand there, hugging, I come up with a plan; I train for the games, I kill the other tributes when we get to the arena and when we are around 5 left, I let someone kill me and Cato can kill the rest.

The peacekeepers come back and my family has to leave.

The doors opens again and Sophie walks in. „What have you gotten yourself in?" Of course. She's not gonna hug me. We're not the kind of friends who cry together, we fight together. „What do you mean?" I ask. „You know what I mean. Cato. I know you like him, don't try to lie to me," she tells me. „Don't be stupid Clove, don't try to die just for him." „I wont! God, have some faith in me, I'm gonna win these games," I say but I don't believe myself even for a second. I need to die for him. „Good," she says. „Because you can win this and you need to. I would die of shame if my friend would die just for a cute, little boy." „You're as nice as always, Sophie," I say because I don't know what else I can say. But I like it. I like that she acts like this because I want the last time I see her to be as normal as possible. „Ha-ha," she says and shoves my shoulder. The three minutes are up and she has to go. But before she leaves, she gives me a handshake and I feel something hard pressing my palm. I act casual and tell her goodbye.

When I'm alone again I see what she gave me. A necklace. And on it are three tiny daggers hanging. Wow. Figures Sophie, I think. Who else would give me a dagger-necklace. But I know what she meant with it. She actually think I can win. I don't even feel guilty that I'll fail her. I have to do this for Cato.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hi guys. So this is first chapter. So I came up with this idea and I tell it to Ragga and she want to write this with me. I hope you like it. It's not the best but it's only first chapter. First chapters are always boring. **

**5 reviews - next chapter**

**xoxo Lucy and Ragga :).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The peacekeepers and Tami escort me to the train we will be using to get to the Capitol. Tami shows me my room. It's awfully big considering it's just for this short train ride. I slip out of my reaping clothes and change quickly into a green t-shirt and tight, black pants. I tie my hair in a knot and leave my room without taking my clothes off the floor. The avoxes can take care of that.

I go and look for Cato, not because I want to tell him that I like him, ugh I can barely admit that to myself, but just to see him and to talk about strategies for the games. We aren't exactly friends. It's hard to have friends when you're training all the time and becoming a ruthless killer, the only reason I'm friends with Sophie is because we met when we were little and we were in training together. But I still feel like I and Cato are more than just stranger. Not stranger, not friends. It's complicated I guess.

I sit down at the dinner table and look at the food. We don't starve in District 2, we're too close and important to the Capitol but we don't usually get fancy food like the one that's here in front of me. Cato sits next to me and Tami on the other side. We haven't met our mentors yet, and all I know is that my mentor will be Enobaria, a woman who got famous for ripping a person's throat out, and Cato's mentor will be Brutus.

When I sit there eating and ignoring the blabber from Tami I realize one thing. The shame. The shame if I would lose the games. I've trained my whole teenager life for the games and I can't just lose. Sorry Cato, I think, but I have to win these games.

Everybody sits down on the couch in front of the television after dinner. They will show us the reapings from the other districts. It starts with district one. This year no one volunteers. It's weird because almost every year someone volunteers in the career districts. This year some dumb blonde girl named Glimmer was reaped and not-so-much muscular boy named Marvel. They look weak. Next was our reaping. I can see the rage in mines and Catos' eyes. We look strong and prepared. Next, in district three, some weak, little kids were reaped. I bet they will be killed in the Cornucopia bloodbath. They look so scared. In district four the girl, whose name is Ula, looks strong. Unlike the boy who's small and skinny. I actually don't care about next districts. Until district twelve shows up. A girl volunteers for her sister. Oh how brave. Then the boy was reaped. He was very surprised and shocked and no wonder, he's now realizing that he'll be dead in a few weeks. Then the program ends and the television is turned off.  
I stand up and go to my room. I sit down on my bed and just stare at the wall in front of me. Then someone bursts into my room.

"Why did you volunteer, Clove!" Shouted Cato.

"Please stop shouting, okay? I can do whatever I want!" I say.

"You do realize that one of us will be dead, don't you?" He says and his voice cracks a little in the end.

"I do know that. And I'm sorry but I want to win these games. I need to win these games."

"You really think you can win? Would you really kill me?"

"Yes I do. And if I have to I will kill you."

"I don't believe you." he say and comes closer to me. "Don't pretend that there's nothing going on here between us."

"Oh please. I don't have to pretend. There's nothing going on between us, we're barely even friends."

"Well we'll see." He comes even closer to me so we're breathing the same air and he kisses me. I'm too surprised to break away. Why is he kissing me? I come to my senses and pull away, stepping a few steps back.

"Don't ever do this again!" I shout at him, my voice shaking a little. I hope he doesn't notice.

"Clove we both know we can't pretend anymore. I'm not going to be some lovesick puppy but you know I can't kill you and you can't kill me."  
"Well we'll just have to avoid each other in the arena then," I say coldly.

Then Tami walks in and tells us that Enobaria and Brutus are waiting for us.  
We leave the room to find them and avoid each others' eyes. In the hallway I can't stop wondering why he did that. I silently scold myself for thinking about Cato. I'm not a girly girl. I don't care about boys. I've spent more than half my life training for the games and I'm not letting that go to waist. I don't care about Cato, I'm going to win these games.  
We walk to the dining room where we see Enobaria and Brutus sitting and talking. When we take a few steps they finally notice us and stop talking and focus entirely on us.

"We need to come up with a strategy," is the first thing Enobaria says.

"What kind of strategy?" I ask and sit down. Cato sits on the other end of the table and is careful not to look at me.

"Well obviously we don't know yet. But we need to make sure that this year's victor will be from district two," says Brutus and grins.

"I think you have to form and all alliance with district one and the girl from four," says Enobaria biting her thumbnail.

"And then they die and one of us wins," says Cato, smiling. It nauseates me thinking how casually they talk about the fact that only one of us will come back. Of course it's the truth but it feels wrong how easy it is for them to discuss it.

"Is that all?" I ask sounding bored.

"We'll get into details after the opening ceremony," says Enobaria and she and Brutus stand up and leave the room leaving us Cato alone. I hurry away when I see that Cato opens his mouth to say something. I can't deal with the drama. He's gonna die and I'm gonna win these games and the sooner he realizes that, the better.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hi guys! So this is Chapter 2! We hope you like it! Anyway thank you for reviews! It means a lot for us! **

**7 reviews - next chapter!**

**xoxo Lucy and Ragga :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

I wake up to Tami's knock on the door. Today we arrive to the Capitol. I shower, taking my time because I don't really feel like talking to someone and I know that I will have to talk when I leave my room. I dry myself, find jeans and a shirt to wear, and tie my hair into a knot and leave.  
When I sit down to eat I hear Brutus, Cato and Enobaria speaking. It looks like they're talking about the games because of the grin on Brutus's face and the seriousness in Enobaria's voice.

"…first thing you need to do is to get to the part of the Cornucopia that has the weapons," I hear Brutus saying to Cato. Enobaria nods.

"When you have what you need there you go and find supplies; food, clothes, waterbottles, just everything you can find," Enobaria adds while Cato shoves bread in his mouth and nods. Then they look up and notice me standing there. Before any uncomfortable conversations can start, Tami walks in.

"We will be arriving to the Capitol in an hour," she says. Then she looks at me. "You might want to dress up, Clove. This is the Capitol after all," she says with a big fake smile on her face as she walks away. I grit my teeth and go to my room to change my clothes and comb my hair. I let it fall down my shoulders and don't bother thinking about it anymore.

When we arrive, and I look out the window, I see the people standing outside the train, waiting for our arrival. In the reflection of the window, I see that Cato stands behind me. Oh great. I turn around and wait for him to say whatever he wants to say.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"For what?" I ask.

"You know what," he says. "Last night. When I kissed you." Heat rushes to my cheeks when he mentions it. Stupid. "I shouldn't have done it," he continues. "I just didn't know. Don't know."

"Know what?" I ask. And I mean it. What on earth is he talking about?

"I barely even know what I don't know," he says with a light laugh and smiles a little. The smile doens't reach to his eyes, though.

I turn around and look at the people. They're all smiling and talking exitedly to each other. I find a little smile itching across my face. Soon they will celebrate my victory. I hear Cato walk away and my smile's gone. I remember what my victory will cost, what I will have to do. Let's just hope someone else will get to Cato before I get to him.

* * *

I lie on a blue table or whatever it's caled. My prep team takes care of my body. I doubt that they will have much work to do because in district 2, we're in a good shape. As I suspected they just pluck my eyebrows and wash my body and hair and then they're done. That was quick.

Now I'm sitting on a blue table while waiting for my stylist. Totally naked. That's really uncomfortable. I'm pretty sure my stylist will be as weird as the rest of the people in the Capitol.

Someone opens the door and comes into the room. It's a woman around 25 and 30. She looks bizarre. She has weird green hair, her skin is colored by green and her hands are covered in tattoos.

"I'm Elvia. Your stylist." she sais with a harsh voice.

"Clove." I say. She doesn't look human. She's too weird. Oh and I am naked in front of her.

"Today is chariot rides. You are from District 2 and that district , as you know, provides us with Masonry. I and Vamos decided to dress you and your district partner like Gladiators." Gladiators? Really? Is she really crazy? We will look like complete idiots.

Elvia starts to measure my whole body. Then she leaves and after two or three hours she's back with my costume for the chariot ride. It's a golden armor dress. Then there were golden sandals and a golden helmet. That's a lot of golden. I kinda like it even though it's weird.

* * *

I, Cato, our mentors and our prep team are on that Chariot ride. When I look around I see some weird costumes. Even weirder than mine. District 8 looks like jesters in their costumes. The tributes in District 1 wear pink, fluffy costumes. It looks really stupid on the boy. All the costumes look weird or just plain stupid. And then I see the kids from District 12. They're normally just some miners but there's something different about them now. I and Cato stand on our chariot. As always District 1 will come first and District 12 will be last.

Then it starts. The chariot for District 1 starts to move and in few seconds ours does as well. It's almost incredible. There are about hundred thousand people. I ignore the crowd and stare ahead of me. I see shouts and the attention of the crowd leaves us and they all look at a chariot behind us. I don't look back to see which.

Our chariot stops. We are in front of the most important people in the Capitol including President Snow. The other chariots come and then we all form a half circle in front of Snow. That's when I notice the kids from District 12. Their costumes are on fire. Fire. The crowd is still looking at them. They look fierce but that's only because of their costumes. There are never good fighters from District 12. I just sigh and look back at that people in front of me.

"Welcome. Welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games!" shouts President Snow and the crowd cheers. He doesn't looks like all the other people in the Capitol.

"We salute your courage and your sacrifice and we wish you happy Hunger Games!" He keeps on rambling but I stop listening after a few seconds. Then we all go back and meet our stylists an mentors. After we've talked a little we all go inside. We stand in front of an elevator which takes us back to our "apartment". I stare at Cato who's talking to Brutus about something. He stared at that girl from District 12 when the ride was going on. It was his I-will-kill-this-person look. I grin a little and walk over to him.

"It's rude to stare at people, Cato." I say to him.

"What?" he asks, confused.

"The girl. The one from District 12. Who was on fire," I say and roll my eyes when I think about the fire. It looked so real.

"I don't like her. I think she could be stronger than the usual kids from district 12. Which means I have to kill her."

"Yes me too. And one of us will."

"Oh are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure about it." I say.

I walk away and go into my room. I rip off that costume and leave it on the floor. I find a shirt and lie down on the bed.

"Tomorrow will be interesting." I say to myself and then I fall asleep.

* * *

**Hi guys. So this is chapter 3. Yes we know, We finally post it! We wanted to posted it sooner but we had no time for it because of school and other stuff. We hope you liked this!**

**Reviews? :)**

**xoxo Lucy and Ragga :)**


End file.
